


渴

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: AU学长/学弟
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	渴

1  
围着四方方的暖桌吃完火锅，已经醉醺醺的长濑搂着杰西的肩膀，边哼着不成调的歌边说走我们去阳台抽烟。

剛从桌肚里收回腿准备起身，不小心袭击了隔壁坐着的光一。  
被子里暖烘烘的，剛之前热得有些冒汗，运动裤的裤脚早被他卷到了膝盖向上。

暖桌马力足本就热得很，吃饱喝足又有些酒意上头，光一眯着眼撑着胳膊肘没什么意识地玩着手机，猝不及防被一条毛茸茸热乎乎的毛腿蹭过脚心，浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。一个哆嗦，手机差点没抓稳。

“啊，果咩。”  
只见过几次面的圆眼睛三角嘴小学弟，啪一下合起手掌对他说抱歉。

光一摇摇头，示意他没关系。  
就放下手机也站起来，想要陪剛一起收拾。  
“前辈你放着就好了，我收拾一下很快的。”  
剛发现光一也站起了身，停下往水槽里放水的动作，扭头对他说话。

他眼睛真亮啊，光一心想。

“没关系，我帮你。两个人做快一点。”  
光一从上大学就开始一个人住，独居生活过了三年多，简单的家务活业务熟练。  
长濑这个请客招待的房东不靠谱，他作为前辈，总要显得靠谱些。  
剛看他走过来的步伐都摇摇晃晃地带着醉意，连忙三两下在衣服下摆蹭干了手，迎过去扶住光一肩膀，把他推回客厅，重新塞进了暖桌里。

“醉了的人安心睡觉就行。”  
剛把暖桌的温度调低，关掉电视机，打开了空调暖气。听见阳台上传来长濑和杰西嘻嘻哈哈断断续续的歌声，笑着摇摇头。转身走回厨房拿了一瓶水，放在了光一伸手够得到的地方。  
他不怎么能喝酒，一罐果啤下肚就自觉地喝起了汽水，现在是四个人里战斗力最强的。

光一的确喝得有点多，但意识还算清醒。  
被剛发烫的掌心按住肩膀推回客厅里以后，索性顺势钻回暖桌里，在地毯上躺平了身子。  
光一半闭着眼看剛蹲下站起走来走去的身影，盯着他卷起来没有完全放平的运动裤裤脚发了会儿呆，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

2  
杰西和剛是光一和长濑的学弟。  
长濑最初认识杰西的原因，是因为升上大二以后有一门课需要重修。在大一课堂上随便抓了个看得顺眼的学弟留了联系方式，拜托学弟帮他签到打卡。  
没想到高个学弟热心得很，不但帮长濑搞定了出勤，还三五不时约他在学校食堂见面，把作业和考试的复习资料交给他。最后还总会一脸婆妈地嘱咐，前辈要好好学习，前辈要认真复习，前辈记得按时来考试。  
长濑第一次见到剛是在和杰西约好碰头的时候。  
食堂里人来人往嘈杂得很，长手长脚的杰西杵在侧门边上伸长了手向他招呼。长濑第一眼却先看见了站在杰西身边，比他矮了一头还多的剛。  
正值酷暑，剛穿着松垮的T恤和短裤，低着头专注地看手机。发现长濑走近以后也只是抬起头冲他笑了笑，没什么要攀谈的意思。  
后来长濑半开玩笑半是抱怨地说起当时剛的冷淡，剛不置可否地嘟起嘴，“你们都太高了，平时光是抬头和杰西说话就够累了，我可不想再认识多少你们这样的高个子。”  
一旁的光一只比剛高了一点点，听见也认同地点点头。  
是的，长濑和杰西都太高了，像他和剛这样就刚刚好。

不止是身高，说话的节奏，玩笑的分寸，又或者笑起来变细的双眼和嘴角的弧度，感觉都刚好。

3  
光一的生日在元旦。  
上大学以后就没怎么回过家的他，这一天基本都是和长濑一起吃完饭喝点酒，然后各自回家躺平睡觉。  
今年认识了新鲜的学弟，听说他们节日也没有计划之后，长濑就热情地邀请了他们一起，去家里吃火锅看红白，给光一过生日。

其实他们四个之前还没有正式一起聚过。  
长濑和杰西熟悉以后单独约着打过球，偶尔也一起吃饭。后来杰西带上剛一起过来的次数越来越多，剛才和长濑渐渐熟悉起来。

“前辈，我很喜欢和你一起玩的！可我也是好不容易才认识了剛这个朋友，我也想和他多呆在一起。所以，不如我们一起玩吧？”  
杰西是这样对长濑解释的，语气十分诚恳，表情十分热切。长濑也说不出什么拒绝的理由。  
更何况他对剛这个冷冷淡淡笑起来却很好看的小学弟其实也很有兴趣。  
等到发现剛其实并不像第一印象那样冷淡，只是非常怕生以后，长濑早已经想也没想地向他介绍过了光一。  
实在也不是他鲁莽，杰西喜欢黏着剛，所以把剛带进了他和长濑的交际圈。而长濑自己和光一从高中开始就玩在一起，自然也不会把他撇除出去。

男孩子之间的交际其实就是这样，玩心重，心思却简单。不会有什么刻意的亲疏远近，也没有太多曲意逢迎的长袖善舞。  
有了新的朋友以后，一拍脑门发现无意间冷淡了老朋友，第一反应就是介绍新朋友和老朋友互相认识。只要大家都变成朋友，在一起的时间就又变多了，皆大欢喜。  
说起来，其实光一也是个极度怕生的家伙，剛却一开始就能和他说得来话，也算是神奇。  
明明第一次见自己的时候，还只是一言不发地低头玩手机。

说不定他们两个人才是最投缘的。  
长濑心想。

4  
说好要一起看红白跨年，可等到剛全部收拾完，擦干手回到客厅，发现其余三人通通睡了过去。  
长濑钻在暖桌里和光一各占一头，蜷着身子迷迷糊糊地睡着。  
杰西被长濑折腾了一通，也元气大伤。占了沙发一角打小呼噜，地方太小歪歪斜斜地伸不直腿。  
剛环视了一圈几乎被三个男人塞满了的屋子，决定占领主人自动放弃的唯一一张单人床。  
剛没带换洗的睡衣，不好意思直接睡进长濑的被窝里。想了想，轻手轻脚地把堆在墙角的被子铺开当床单，又从沙发另一头抽出被杰西压到一点的绒毯扔在床上准备当被子盖。心想如果之后要换洗，只要洗一床被套就行。之后又关掉顶灯，只留了沙发旁边的一盏台灯。  
剛脱掉外套和毛衣，只穿着贴身的长袖，感受了一下温度，贴心地把空调温度又调高了一些。  
等他把毯子裹在身上准备躺下，又突然想起来在暖桌里横躺的两个人。担心暖桌一直开着，他们后半夜会被蒸得滚热。只好又掀开毯子翻身下床，半跪着靠近暖桌的方向。  
剛怕把他们吵醒，一只手拿着手机用屏幕的灯光做照明，另一只手摸索着去找暖桌调节温度的开关。小心翼翼地避开两个醉汉的身体。

只是灯光太暗陷阱太多，剛一个不小心，碰倒了他自己放在光一手边的矿泉水瓶子。  
瓶子闷声砸在地毯上的声音不大，动静却不小。躺着的光一被吓得一个激灵，睁开眼睛，就看见剛打着圈的一头卷发横亘在自己面前。

剛发现光一睁开了眼睛，下意识地又要双手合十地道歉。动作做到一半发现左手握着手机，只好用嘴型向光一示意。

“果咩，果咩…”  
剛的手机屏幕发着蓝蓝的光，光一借着微弱灯光盯住剛一动一动的嘴，不明所以地做了个巨大的吞 咽动作。  
却因为喉咙太过干涩，咽到一半就感觉嗓子被什么卡住了似的，生硬地疼起来。  
剛瞥见光一突然皱起的眉头，一下子也皱起了眉，抓起矿泉水瓶对光一睁大了眼。  
“喝吗？”  
剛没说话，光一看口型猜出了他的问话。  
他挣扎着撑起上半身，看着剛举着水瓶望着他，感觉疼痛从喉部牵扯到了胸口。

剛见他坐得艰难，一片昏暗里也看得出表情微妙。急忙把手机丢在一边，伸手帮他拧开了瓶盖。

瓶口被递到了嘴边，地毯上手机的屏幕散发着不亮的蓝蓝的光。  
光一就着剛的手，撑着身子被他喂了水。

光一含着瓶口，第二次吞咽的动作还没来得及做完，剛的手机屏幕暗了下去。  
剛一边举着水瓶一边伸手把屏幕再次按亮。

光一发现剛看了一眼手机屏幕后，眼睛一下子亮了起来。  
然后眉眼弯弯对着他笑起来。

5  
“生日快乐~”  
剛仍然没说话，只眉飞色舞地对光一发出一点气音。  
光一看着他嘴型夸张动着的嘴巴，进行了第三次艰难吞咽。这次咽的是他自己的口水。  
过了零点，到了新年，到了自己的生日。  
手机屏幕的光蓝蓝的，并不亮，却足够光一看清剛生动的眉眼和表情。  
“谢谢。”  
光一也无声地回答。  
然后低头，凑到剛手边，又嘬住了他手中水瓶的瓶口。

光一向剛凑近时，看见他表情一顿。上牙咬住了下唇，蹙起眉头像是思考起什么。  
然后剛伸手垫在他后颈，拿着水瓶的手倾起一个角度，又喂了他一口水。  
水瓶离开光一嘴边，手机屏幕的光又一次暗了下去。  
光一咽下嘴里的水，勾起嘴角，静静地等剛再次按亮屏幕。

黑暗中，剛却迟迟没有动作。  
只能听见不同角度的男人的呼吸声和不远处沙发上杰西的小呼噜。

光一又一次无意识吞咽的声音也像是被无限放大，在黑暗里显得心虚又突兀。

“剛？”  
光一用气声叫他的名字。  
屏幕终于又被按亮，在黑暗里散发着蓝蓝的光。

剛不回答，只是皱着眉把水瓶塞进光一手里，转身想往床上爬。  
不是他不想回答，只是自己心跳的声音太大，他怕光一会听见。

6  
躺回床上的剛紧紧揪住胸口的衣服，闭紧双眼平复着呼吸。

他希望光一什么都不要做，祈祷他只是过生日高兴，或是醉极了口渴，才会露出那样孩子气的一面，要自己喂他喝水。

他和光一并不熟悉。并不那么熟悉。  
他想要，或是不想要。  
他不知道。

7  
可是光一没给他机会。

从背后贴近的肉 体散发着温度和热度。  
光一爬上床铺靠着剛的后背侧躺，稍微用力地拽住他的胳膊。

被拽得转身的剛差点从喉咙里发出一声惊叫，被光一及时地用手掌捂住了嘴巴。

光一的手掌温热濡湿，有一点汗的咸味，剛抿着嘴不敢轻举妄动，被动地等待他下一个动作。  
下一秒光一却只是松开了手，在黑暗里静静地与他对视。  
剛攥在手机的手机屏幕亮起了蓝蓝的光。  
剛看见光一的瞳孔里也有微弱的蓝光闪烁，影影绰绰地。  
他心想，又好像倒映着一个我。

光一毫不掩饰地细细看着面前的剛。  
看他乱乱的眉尾，圆圆的眼睛，长长的睫毛，挺挺的鼻梁，最后目光停留在小小的嘴巴。  
两个人呼吸的频率渐渐变得一致，呼出的热气喷洒在彼此脸上，熨帖又滚烫。  
长濑似乎翻了个身，换了个姿势睡得更舒服。  
杰西的小呼噜很有节奏地一起一伏。

光一稍微松开剛的舌头，贴在他的嘴角，小声说。  
——“生日礼物。”

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
